


A quiet afternoon

by capn_cecil_ang



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Declaration of Love, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/capn_cecil_ang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has been working hard lately and Jack doesn't want him to wear off too much. He prepares him a romantic surprise in the form of an afternoon and evening filled with the best feelings a human being can experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A quiet afternoon

               Jack was always quite observant when it came to well-being of his team members. He could be also quite thoughtful and caring, though not many of his acquaintances had a chance to see this side of him. Because Jack was also always mysterious and enigmatic and if he was about to make some gesture, you could be damm sure it would be astounding and immense. And that's why he planned the things for today as he did.

Jack has noticed already few days ago Ianto was a bit too tired. He used to work too hard – he thought to himself. It was like he didn't have any other life except work. Well, maybe nights spent with Jack; but even those were mostly oriented only on one thing. Jack smirked at the thought of this, imaging Ianto’s face filled with pleasure and happiness when he.... well; but this time it wasn’t about that. This time Jack knew he needs to change his strategy a bit.

As he was watching Ianto quietly munching on his lunch in the chair oppose his, others talking gleefully around them, he finally decided. He missed his ever presented funny and witty lover. This Ianto was too quiet, too tired, too... somehow sad. That's why Jack decided he will no longer wait. He needs to do something, as soon as possible.

When they all finished their lunch and Ianto stood up to clean up the plates, Jack exclaimed loudly: “I’m so stuffed. I could use a good walk now. Ianto!”

Ianto’s eyes snapped to his boss’s as Jack finished: “Let’s go grab some coffee together, yeah?”

“Uhm, of course, sir.” Ianto murmured quietly under his breath, continuing his cleaning duties.

 

               “You really didn’t have to go with me, Jack.” Ianto said as they were strolling down the street to the small coffee shop few minutes later.

“Well, you know. I though, we haven't spent much time together lately.”

“We are spending time together every day in work.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh... you mean...  Do you want to...?” Ianto asks unsurely.

Jack sighed in frustration, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he stopped mid-walk. He waited until Ianto stops too, turning to him, his look a bit confused. Jack looked at him – really looked at him again and took him all in, his tired eyes and weary features, his messy hair and day old stubble.

“No Ianto. I wasn't talking about sex... You're not just a free-time activity for me. You should know that already.”

“I do.” Ianto murmured again, almost inaudibly, averting his eyes from Jack’s.

Jack frowned slightly and cupped Ianto's cheek to make him look at him again.

“Hey.” he said softly. “Let's go to the park first. Enjoy a quiet afternoon a bit.”

“But Jack,” Ianto wanted to protest but Jack was already few feet away from him, pacing swiftly to the nearest park. When Ianto finally caught up on him, he was already splayed down on the grass, his great coat spread out under him. Jack was laying on it, arms crossed behind his head, eyes closed. His face was lighted by sunshine and he seemed so peaceful it struck Ianto for a while. Suddenly Jack opened one eye and looked at Ianto lazily.

“You're blocking my sun.” he said and Ianto made a step away immediately.

“Oh come on,” Jack laughed and sat up to grab Ianto’s hand. He swiftly pulled the younger man down to the ground, laughing along the way. “Relax a bit, Ianto.”

Ianto didn't seem too happy he was cut off of his daily dose of caffeine or work for that matter. But he didn't say anything as he laid down to Jack, a bit stiffly. Before he could suspect anything however, Jack was hovering over him, propping on one shoulder.

“Hey,” he smiled.

“Jack, we’re in public.”

“I swear, Ianto. You think about sex more than me.”

Ianto turned a bit red, averting his eyes again.

“I'm not going to do anything inappropriate, don't worry. All I want is to kiss my boyfriend.”

Ianto’s eyes snapped back to Jack and before he could say anything, Jack was gently pressing his lips against his own. And he didn't know what took him more by surprise - the kiss, or the proclamation. When Jack broke the kiss, he stayed hovering over Ianto yet for a while, caressing his cheek gently. He’s smiling fondly, looking deep into Ianto’s eyes, and for a moment, for this little while Ianto actually forgot how complicated their lives were. He forgot everything about Jack’s immortality; everything about Torchwood and the life span of its employees; everything about threats to Earth which aliens were. For this little moment, all he could see was Jack... the man he ... loved. There’s no denying it now. He loved him. He did it for a long time now. He was only too reluctant to admit it to himself. And still, though he had just confirmed his feelings towards the other man to himself, he knew, he couldn’t admit it to Jack. Because everything he forgot before a while was now rushing back and he knew, they could never be happy together; not truly; not for a long time. 

“Don't think,” Jack said as he would read his mind. Or maybe he just saw the crease of Ianto’s eyebrows and the worry in his eyes. Maybe he just didn’t care. And maybe he just wanted to forget about everything too.

“Just relax for a while, Ianto. Look at the sky,” Jack exclaimed as he threw himself on his back again. “Have you ever seen such a beautiful sky in Cardiff; so blue and clear. As if it wasn’t even raining in the morning. And look at those trees, Ianto. Their leaves – they’re gently swaying in the wind; whispering to you in their own unique language."

And Ianto listened. He listened to the sounds of the nature and to Jack’s voice and he let himself carried away for just this short moment. Far away from worries and troubles; from his job and this city. And there was nothing; just Jack’s soothing words in his ears and blue sky up above them.

And as minutes passed, Ianto found himself fighting the urge to close his eyes for a while. It would be just for a moment, he told himself. Just for a little while.

He wasn't sure how long did he have his eyes closed or what exactly happened during that. All he knew was he woke up to slight tickling at the crook of his neck and when he opened his eyes, he realised Jack was laying against him now, his head placed in the junction of Ianto’s neck and shoulder, his hair tickling him gently. Ianto smiled fondly and looked at his lover.

“Wouldn’t you like to stay like this forever?” Jack asked, his eyes still looking up to the sky.

“Forever is a long time; even for you, Jack.” Ianto replied.

“Forever is overrated,” Jack said and his smile suddenly saddened.

“You once told me to live for this moment. Not for the past, because it can’t be changed... or the future, because it didn’t came yet. You should do the same, Jack.”

“Yeah. I think I should.” he said after a while of silence.

Then he suddenly got up, extending a hand to Ianto to help him to his feet. 

“We should go to buy that coffee or others will beat us up when we come back.” he laughed heartily.

And so they walked out of the park, aiming it to the coffee shop, to get ever needed caffeine for their teammates.

As Jack was watching Ianto the rest of the day, he seemed to be a bit happier, a bit more relaxed. Jack smiled when he saw his lover smiling genuinely at others, or when he saw that little spring in his walk again. But it was just a simple, too gentle changes of Ianto’s demeanour. He was still quite visibly tensed and worried. And that made Jack decide. He will definitely proceed with his plan tonight.

 

               “Ianto?” Jack called out for the younger man at about five o’clock.

“Yes, sir?” Ianto’s head appeared in the doorway of Jack’s office almost immediately, as if he was waiting for Jack to call him.

“I need you to fill in this norms yet today.”

“I was about to feed Myfanwy actually.”

“Alright then. Do that and then fill the norms.”

“Of course, sir.”

“And Ianto?”

“Yes?”

“I need to go to do something. Meet me at your place at seven?”

“Uhm... of course, sir; as you wish.”

Jack could see the complex confusion on Ianto’s face and he had to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Ianto was just too cute when he was confused.

As Jack composed himself, he came closer to other man and embraced him gently.

“I can’t wait to see you again, Ianto Jones.” he said, smiling a bit doppily, but he didn’t really cared. Ianto’s smile was very much of a reward for him.

 

               When Ianto made a step to his door, a scent of herbs hit his nose and he stopped. It seemed like it was coming from his apartment. But... no! There can't be any herb like smelling alien in his apartment; that's just ridiculous. Ianto chuckled slightly and sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. He really shouldn’t be working that much. It was getting over his head already.

Either way he knew there is a zero chance of having herbs smelling alien in his apartment, he stepped into the apartment a bit too cautiously. The smell intensified as he made his way to the kitchen and suddenly he stopped in his tracks. It surely wasn’t an alien. But somehow, Ianto didn’t know if what he was seeing was better or worse than herbs smelling alien.

There was Jack – in the apron – cooking – in Ianto’s kitchen. And he seemed to be enjoying it – maybe a bit too much. Ianto wasn't sure if he should be laughing or if he should take out his gun.

“Who are you and what have you done with Jack?” he asked instead, frowning.

“Oh ha-ha. Very funny, Ianto.” Jack laughed over the pot, stirring the sauce. “Here,” Jack said, coming over to Ianto with spatula, careful not to drip anything on the floor. “Taste this.”

Ianto immediately obeyed and took the spatula in his mouth. And his expression changed right away. He practically moaned around the spatula, making Jack smirked widely.

“You didn't,” Ianto’s eyes widened. “You have done this?”

“Oh yeah,” Jack smiled widely, victoriously, apparently very proud on himself.

“I guess I haven’t told you that back in 30s I've been undercover as chef in alien family mafia for few months. So I learned a thing or too.”

“Wow.” Ianto couldn’t hide his surprise. “I... Wow. You are full of surprises, Mr. Harkness.”

“Well, I know from the experience I'm not the only one.” Jack tried but couldn't not to mention their bed adventures as he leaned in and kissed Ianto slowly. As they broke apart, Ianto only rolled his eyes, playing annoyed. Though the smile on his face made it visible he was feeling quite the opposite.

“So that was that thing you had to deal with yet today?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack looked a bit guilty for a while as he said: “Sorry. I wanted it to be surprise.”

“That’s ok.” Ianto smiled fondly. “But... I don’t quite understand. What's the occasion?”

“Does it need to be any?” Jack asked, his features for now serious. “I just wanted to spend some time with you, Ianto. And... you’ve been working too hard lately. You deserve break. Sometimes I think you don’t know any other life than work. Well... let me show you Ianto Jones, what other perks the life of human hides.”

“Really?” Ianto laughed, his brow quirking up again.

“I swear Ianto. It’s always just sex with you.” Jack laughed too, pecking Ianto on lips playfully. He embraced the younger man, letting his hand rest on his cheek casually.

“No. This night isn’t going to be about sex, Ianto. This night is going to be about you. Because I care about you. And I want you to be happy, Ianto. I really do.”

Ianto leaned into Jack’s touch, closing his eyes for a while. “The sauce is going to burn if you won’t stir it.”

“Dammit!” Jack cursed under his breath hurrying back to stove; Ianto's laughing ringing in his ears.

“I hope you’re amused, Ianto. Now go to change into something more comfortable until I finish this. But don't go to bathroom.”

“Uhm, ok then.” Ianto said a bit taken aback by the last command. The curiosity was of course killing him, but he didn't even dare to peak into the room Jack forbade him to. If Jack wanted it to be perfect, Ianto will make it perfect.

When Ianto came back, Jack was already turning off the stove, stirring the sauce one last time.

“Do you need a hand?” Ianto asked, coming closer to Jack.

“Nah. I'm almost done. You can serve the plates though.”

Ianto took out the plates and went to place them on the table, asking: “What it will be after all, Jack?”

Jack smirked, putting the pot on the table. “Pasta with chilli passion sauce.”

“Now you’ve just made this up, Jack.” Ianto rolled his eyes. “Seriously?”

“What?” Jack exclaimed. “I've said no sex. Not no innuendos.”

“You’re terrible.”

“No. I’m not.”

“Ok. You’re not. Not that much.” Ianto smirked slightly.

“Now. Get seated Mr. Jones.” Jack said, pecking Ianto on the cheek as he walked by him, going to sit on the next chair.

Jack served the meal for both of them and then sat himself down, gesturing to Ianto. “Enjoy your meal, Ianto.”

“Thank you, Jack. You too.”

When Ianto took the first bite, he practically moaned around the fork again, making Jack smirked widely.

”I take it’s good.”

“It’s amazing, Jack.” Ianto said, forgetting his manners for a while, as his mouth were still half-full. Jack’s smile widened even more, his eyes softening.

“You should be making meal more often, Jack.”

“Well. I may start, if you’re such a fan of it.”

“Oh God, yes,” Ianto said, mouth-full of another bite, making practically obscene noise.

Jack laughed heartily again and then they fell into comfortable routine, chattering about unimportant things as they proceed to eat their meal. After finishing their dinner, Jack insisted on washing the dishes by himself. But since Ianto isn’t so easily to ditch, he insisted on at least drying them off. And so they were standing next to each other in the comfortable silence in the dimly lit kitchen handing each other dishes, just enjoying the company of the other. When everything was clean, dry, and on its place, Jack gave Ianto crafty look, saying: “Next course is on the roof.”

“What is it?” Ianto asked, intrigued.

“Just come and see.” Jack smiled suggestively, winking at Ianto.

“You know you’re terrible.” Ianto rolled his eyes again.

“In what?” Jack asked, innocently.

“In this.”

“What?”

“You’re making innuendos out of everything.”

“How was that an innuendo?”

“The way you say it is one big innuendo.”

“But you like it.” Jack laughed.

“Yeah... you know I do. So... are we going to that roof?”

“I sense someone is impatient here,” Jack smiled fondly and grabbed Ianto’s hand gently, leading him out of apartment.

 

            As they walked up to the roof, the cold night air washed over them and Ianto kind of regret he didn’t take the long sleeved shirt instead. The sky was clear though and full of stars that night. And it was beautiful. The way the stars were sparkling above them, a pale light from the moon glistening two men’s features as they made their way to the centre of the roof. When Ianto scanned the roof, he realised there was already a cover splayed on the ground, waiting for them. He turned slightly to look at Jack, eyebrows arched up.

“What?” Jack gasped in surprise, his features all innocent.

“What is this, Jack?” Ianto asked, suspicious.

“I just thought. How many nights like this you have in Cardiff? I thought, that maybe we could you know, just relax, stargaze a bit.”

“Nothing more?” Ianto asked, a bit amused.

“Well, there is still that dessert.” Jack said, eyes shifting and when he saw Ianto’s amused smirk, he added: “I mean fondue.” he gestured to the small ceramic form and it is only then when Ianto’s nostrils registered the smell of hot chocolate and fruit. He looked over to the form, noticing yet one bowl next to it. He couldn’t see very well because of the lack if light, but he would bet it was strawberries.

“You really think of me just as of a sex-machine, Ianto?” Jack said a bit hurt and when Ianto turned around he noticed Jack was already sitting on the cover, his great coat undressed. Ianto crossed his arms and rubbed his shoulders, trying to make warmth as he sat down next to Jack. It was relatively warm night but in Cardiff that didn’t mean much really. Especially when one was wearing only a thin short-sleeved shirt and jeans on him.

“You know that’s not true, Jack,” Ianto said as he touched Jack’s chin, making him look up at him. “You are much more to me.” he smiled and pecks Jack slightly, resting his forehead against Jack’s.

“Come closer,” Jack whispered as he manoeuvres his great coat so it would cover both him and Ianto. Ianto curled into Jack’s embrace, happily embracing him and breathing in his scent. They sat there silently for a moment, enjoying each other’s company, when Ianto spoke again: “I don’t remember having fondue form though.”

“Well, you have now.” he felt Jack’s smirk as he looked to the bubbling chocolate in the ceramic bowl.

“Did you really need to buy heart shaped form, though?”

“Of course I had to.” Jack exclaimed. “So it would remind you of me every time you’ll look at it.”

“In that case, you should really choose another form, Jack,” Ianto chuckled and Jack stifled a laugh, shaking his head. “You are terrible Ianto Jones, you know that?”

“I’ve been told that few times. Yet I don’t believe it’s entirely true.”

“No. It’s not.” Jack smiled softly, reaching for one of strawberries in the second bowl and dipping it in chocolate.

“You know your teeth will go bad from so much sugar.”

“Well mine won’t. And yours will endure few samples of chocolate. That’s why it’s called dessert. It’s supposed to be sweet, Ianto. Just like you.”

“Now you’re terribly cheesy, Jack.” Ianto laughed, but didn’t protest when Jack gestured him to take chocolate covered strawberry in his mouth.

“Oh my God. That’s amazing.” Ianto said over the bit and Jack only laughed.

“Revaluating your life choices, Ianto?”

“I think I am beyond that point already. Since I’ve started dating you.”

“Should I feel offended?”

“No. That was a compliment Jack. Not every man would win me over like you did.”

“Yeah?” Jack grinned. “And what is my secret? How did I win you over?”

Ianto looked up to Jack and really thought about it for a while. “I’m... not even sure. It’s just... you. It’s hard to explain.”

“Yeah. I know.” Jack smiled, caressing Ianto’s cheek. “Same here.” he leaned in and kissed Ianto, feeling the leftovers of chocolate and Ianto’s lips. “That fondue sure tastes good,” he said, smiling widely.

“Guess we’ll have to use it more often.” Ianto only rolled his eyes, pecking Jack on lips, before he leaned in to take another strawberry, dipping it in chocolate. “You wish, Jack,” he laughed as he fed Jack with strawberry. Jack took it in his mouth, grinning widely, as he never left his eyes from Ianto.

“Stop it,” Ianto laughed, not able to hold it any longer.

“I can’t,” Jack smiled sheepishly. “I can’t not look at you and not want to kiss you senseless, Ianto Jones.”

Ianto averted his gaze swiftly, getting red. When suddenly he felt Jack’s lips on his again, just softly, slowly kissing him. And he kissed back, with same resolution. He tilted his head slightly, leaning in to deepen the kiss, when the hand he was supporting himself slipped and he fell on top of Jack, short of breath. Jack was looking at him aghast for a split of a second then he started laughing heartily. And Ianto couldn’t help but laugh too. And it was so easy and so simple, just them; too idiots in love.

Ianto’s laugh faded slowly, letting Jack’s echoing for a little longer. But as Jack stopped laughing, looking at Ianto deeply, Ianto pulled away slightly, clearing his throat. He may have known how he felt about Jack for some time, but that didn’t mean he was ready to say it. Especially when he knew Jack wouldn’t be able to say it back.

“You want another one?” he asked rather, averting his attention to the strawberry-chocolate fondue.

“Oh so suddenly we aren’t so concern of our teeth, are we?” Jack grinned widely, reaching his hand to join Ianto’s over the heart bowl.

“I think I may do an exception once.”

“Uh-huh. Well I’ll be counting those exceptions of yours, Mr. Jones,” Jack grinned even wider but was shortly after that successfully silenced with the chocolate strawberry and Ianto’s lips afterwards. They’re fooling around like this yet for a while, until there were no more strawberries in the ceramic bowl and chocolate was almost all out.

“Well, there goes our dessert then,” Jack sighed, looking helplessly on empty bowls.

“Oh don’t be such a child, Jack,” Ianto scowled him. “You had more than enough already. Hey look!” he exclaimed suddenly, jumping away from Jack’s embrace and pointing to the sky.

“It’s the falling star. Wish something!” Ianto’s eyes were fixed on the sky, following the fast movements of the sky. So he didn’t realise Jack’s eyes were on him, his face covered in fond but sad smile. There was only one thing Jack would want. But he knew it was impossible, so why bothered anyway. Wishes like this never came true anyway.

“I have everything I want with me here,” he said instead, lying on the ground, looking up to the sky.

Ianto averted his eyes from the sky and looked to Jack, smiling slightly. He also knew his wish will never come true – it was too impossible of a wish to happen. But there was still fool’s hope, right? It was worth the try.

“What did you wish for?” Jack asked, finding Ianto’s hand and guiding him to lie down next to him slowly.

“You know it would not come true, if I told you,” Ianto said, obeying Jack’s gesture and lying down to him, resting his head on his chest.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Jack asked, genuinely amazed.

“Yeah,” Ianto breathed out, looking up to the sky again. Jack embraced Ianto, keeping him warm, as he found his hand and fondly entwined their fingers.

“What is your favourite childhood memory, Ianto?” Jack asked suddenly, interrupting Ianto from any thoughts he might have. Ianto was silent for a while, re-thinking it. When he spoke, his voice was carrying through the night, Jack letting it wash over his troubled mind, as he closed his eyes and listened to Ianto.

“I was nine. We... we went to this school trip with class, obviously. We went to library.”

Jack smiled fondly. He could guess Ianto’s favourite memory will have something to do with books, or learning, or knowledge for that matter.

“Our teacher, I don’t know his name anymore. Wilson... Watson... well, that’s not important anyway. He... he let us wander around the library. We were supposed to pick a book of something we didn’t know anything about. It was something like, you know, trying to get us into new things, broaden our horizons. I... I really liked history and well, I didn’t want to cheat or anything, but I just really liked it so obviously I have aimed for the history section right away and I was planning to act like I didn’t know anything about it and re-read some of my favourite book.”

Ianto could feel Jack chuckle underneath him and it interrupted him for a while. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jack smiled fondly. “It’s only. You’ve always been a cheeky liar.”

“Anyway,” Ianto emphasised, trying to continue in his story, “I was digging through these old dusty books, really happy with myself, when I noticed one book which didn’t really seem like it belong there. Someone probably couldn’t find the right place for it and just threw it there. But it stuck out there, I knew it don’t belong there. And so I took it out and it was... it was a book about universe. And I started to browse through it. And it was basically book aimed for children up to 6 years maybe. You know, the whole pop-up book where planets and stars and solar system popped up at you when you turned the page. But somehow... it was really intriguing. And.... and that was the day when...” Ianto paused, not sure if he should continue.

“That was the day when what?” Jack raised his eyebrows, opening his eyes and looking at the crown of Ianto’s head.

“That was the day when I decided I want to be an astronaut,” Ianto murmured, almost inaudible. He awaited Jack laughing, crackling into the fit of laughter, making fun of him, or something similarly cheeky. But Jack didn’t. He was quiet for a long while. Ianto could hear only his breath and the beating of his heart. And then, suddenly, Jack’s embrace tightened up, he enwrapped even his other hand around Ianto’s shoulder and he kissed Ianto’s mane softly.

“One day, Ianto Jones, I’ll take you to the stars. I promise.” he whispered.

 

They lied in the silence yet for a while, admiring the night beauty, when Ianto shivered involuntarily.

“Hey,” Jack smiled softly. “You’re cold?”

“Just a bit,” Ianto admitted, a bit sleepily.

“Right. Well, we’ve been here long enough. Come on. Let’s get you inside. We don’t want you to get cold.”

They stood up, Jack wrapping his coat around Ianto carefully, pecking him on the nose as he leant away. “Will you clean it up here? I need to prepare few things in the bathroom.”

“What... things?” Ianto frowned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“That’s a surprise.”

“Don’t you think there were enough surprises for today?”

“Nope. Not yet.” Jack smiled as he turned away, leaving Ianto alone on the roof. Ianto folded the cover carefully and put the fondue form and the second bowl on it, taking it into his arms. As he descended his way to the hallway, he remembered how Jack warned him few hours before to avoid the bathroom. As hard as he thought about it now, however, he couldn’t really think of anything what could Jack be doing there right now. Well. Actually, there were few things he could think of Jack doing there right now, as he knew him, but no... that just wouldn’t make any sense. Ianto stepped back into his apartment, putting the cover with bowls down on the ground as he dressed off the coat. He did so very reluctantly because the smell of it reminded him of Jack and when he had it on it felt like Jack would be constantly hugging him. It felt quite weird for Ianto, that he missed Jack even when he was just two rooms away from him. But he just did. He missed his touch, his smell, his kisses so much today. He didn’t know what it was. Maybe he’s just too emotional, maybe he just hadn’t had enough social contact lately. But all he wanted now is to cradle into Jack’s arms and be there, in safe proximity of someone he knew cared about him.

Either way Ianto dresses of the coat and went to kitchen to wash up the dishes. He could swear he could hear Jack singing in the bathroom and he couldn’t help but smile a bit at this domesticity they shared tonight. It’s weird, but Ianto felt too much comfort around Jack; more comfortable than in any of his relationships. Even with Lisa. Ianto loved her and he really cared about her. And true was he wanted to spend life with her. He already planned how he would propose her – but that was yet before Canary Wharf and... well, all of that. But despite he loved Lisa very deeply, there was still something he didn’t feel with her he feels when he’s around Jack. But, he couldn’t really specify that feeling. It was close to trust, but it wasn’t entirely about that. Ianto just felt, that he can trust Jack with his life. He felt they were in the same positions in this relationship... was this even relationship? Anyway, he felt, he felt like he could give his life for Jack and he knew Jack would do the same. He felt utter and complete loyalty to other man. It was just... it was complete devotion. And it was a bit scary for Ianto; and confusing. The fact Jack was man wasn’t really taking back from all this mixed feelings he had.

Two strong arms suddenly enwrapped him from behind and Ianto came back to his senses.

“Bath is ready, Ianto,” Jack whispered into his ear, breathing in Ianto’s scent.

“A bath?” Ianto asked, a bit confused, turning to face Jack. Jack didn’t let him go from his embrace though.

“Yes. A bath. What have you think I was doing there?” Jack chuckled.

“I... don’t know, frankly.”

“I thought a nice warm bath would be good for you. Make you relax.” said Jack, leaning in and kissing Ianto lightly.

“Now!” he exclaimed as he lent back, “clothes off. I want to see you in that tub pronto!”

“I knew it would eventually come to this,” Ianto teased and Jack scowled him, but laughed anyway. He took Ianto’s hand and led him to the bathroom. When Ianto walked in, his breath hitched. The bathroom was lit only by the warm light of flood of candles, the bubbles in the tub almost leaping over and the fruity smell of the bubble bath spreading across the whole room sweetly.

“Well?” Jack asked, seeing Ianto’s surprised expression. “You like it?”

“I... yeah. I’m... wow, Jack.”

Jack smiled widely and embraced Ianto into his arms. “Hey, let’s get inside ‘till the water gets cold, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ianto smiled softly, lingering a bit longer in Jack’s embrace. Jack packed him one last time before he lent away, taking off his clothes swiftly. Ianto took his time though, putting off his clothes more slowly and accurately. Jack was after all always the one wanting to get naked faster. Ianto put his and Jack’s clothes in the neat piles on the wicker basket and turned around only to see Jack already happily in the bathtub, splayed in all his glory, enjoying the bubbles.

“Well, don’t just stand in there,” he said when he saw Ianto standing indecisively in front of the tub. “Join me.” He spread his arms in inviting motion and Ianto smiled softly. He walked into the tub, slowly sitting down, backing Jack.

“Am I... am I not pressing you somewhere, Jack?” he asked unsurely, trying to find a comfortable place in the tub.

“Nah. Just relax, babe. The tub is big enough. Come here,” he pulled Ianto in, to his chest and into his arms. Ianto relaxed immediately, resting his head against Jack’s shoulder.

“This is nice,” Ianto murmured a bit sleepily, his head swaying slightly from tiredness.

“May I wash your hair?” Jack’s soft voice sounded near Ianto’s ear and he only hummed in agreement, completely lost in the warmth of the water and Jack’s body.

“Ok then,” Jack smiled against his ear, kissing him behind the earlobe. Then his hands moved from Ianto’s shoulders away, taking a handful of water in them and pouring it on Ianto’s hair to moisturise it.

“This is really good,” Ianto said with smile, his eyes closed.

“I told you you’d like it,” Jack said as he repeated the action yet few more times. When he decided Ianto’s hair were wet enough, he reached to grab a shampoo, spurting a good amount in his palm. Then he applied the shampoo to Ianto’s hair evenly, starting to massage finely.

“Mmmmmm,” Ianto practically purred under Jack’s touch, making him smile even more. He continued to massage Ianto’s scalp gently, breathing in the mixture of shampoo, bubble bath, candle aroma and Ianto’s own sweet scent.

“Why are you doing this, Jack?” Ianto murmured half dozed off. Jack stopped massaging Ianto’s hair and took the water in his hands again.

“Lean back so the shampoo won’t get to your eyes,” he said before he poured the water on Ianto’s mane, cleansing it effectively.

“You know I care about you, Ianto. And I saw you’re working too hard lately. Like... like you’ve been trying to avoid something. Is... is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah it is.” Ianto said a bit too quickly, stiffing a bit.

“That’s fine. It’s just. I don’t want you to overwork yourself.” Jack cleaned the last amounts of shampoo from Ianto’s hair and hugged the other man’s chest again. “Now, relax.” he said, kissing his temple gently.

Ianto tried and leant into Jack’s embrace, relaxing again slowly.

“You should get a haircut.” Jack remarked to change the subject. “When was the last time you get your hair cut?”

“I... I was about to go... I’ve just...”

“Didn’t have time.”

“Yeah.”

“You know, the world won’t end if you miss one day in work.”

“Yeah but... my boss may implode without his daily dose of caffeine.”

Jack laughed genuinely, though quietly. “Yeah, I think you’re right. Anyway, I think your boss will need to endure it somehow tomorrow.”

“What you mean?”

“That you have a day off tomorrow.”

“Jack.”

“No but.”

“But...”

“A-a-a.”

Ianto sighed heavily. “You know I’ll have my hair cut in an hour. What am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?”

“Enjoy your day off. Relax. Go to park, see something nice.”

“Everything nice I want to see usually sits behind big wooden table, drinking coffee.”

Jack smiled against Ianto’s neck, pecking him slightly. “You know you are stubborn bugger, don’t you?”

Ianto closed his eyes again and made himself more comfortable against Jack’s warm body. “I know,” he breathed out. “But I am your stubborn bugger.”

“That’s true,” Jack nuzzled into the crook of Ianto’s neck, covering him with little soft kisses.

“Alright then. You can come to work tomorrow.” Jack said, his voice like a lullaby in Ianto’s ears. “But I don’t want to see you there before the noon. And you won’t hide from me, so don’t even think about sneaking in. Just... just don’t strain yourself so much, Ianto.” Jack’s soothing, monotone and caring voice was making Ianto dozed off slowly, but surely.

“I don’t want to... you know. I want you safe. As much as I can, in job like this.”

“I love you,” the words suddenly slipped out of Ianto’s mouth, unguarded.

Jack stiffened for a while, aghast. He wanted to say it back, but he couldn’t. The price was too high for him. As he thought about what to say back, he heard a soft snore from the man lying in his arms.

“Oh,” Jack breathed out, frowning slightly. He maybe didn’t realised he said that. He maybe won’t even remember he said that. Yeah. He probably won’t. Jack could go with it.

He He He embraced his lover more tightly and nuzzled his wet hair, closing his eyes too. And he tried not to think about those three little words they were never saying to each other.

 

               Jack was relaxed, his eyes closed. He was not really thinking about anything. For once he let himself get away from everything and just relaxed, warm water washing over his body, washing away all his thoughts. He was at the verge of sleep, when suddenly younger man, who was still comfortably lying in his arms, jerked slightly. Jack tightened his grip on Ianto’s chest, whispering soothingly in his ear.

“Hey, everything’s fine.”

“Jack?” the other man asked sleepily, trying to turn his head to get a glimpse of his lover.

“Did I... did I fall asleep?”

“Just for a little while.” Jack smiled against Ianto’s neck.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was a long day. And it’s late either way. We should head to bed.”

“Yes. I guess... I guess you’re quite right.”

Jack pecked his lover behind the ear for the last time and with that he let him go. Ianto stood up and carefully got out of the tub. He grabbed the towel and threw it over his head, drying his hair. Jack didn’t move however, admiring his lover.

“Stop it, Jack!” Ianto retorted him, not even sparing him a look.

“Stop what?” Jack asked innocently, not able to hide his grin.

“You're looking at my arse. Stop it.”

“Well I can’t deny it.” Jack said, standing up in the tub. “But you know I really like you arse,” his voice sounded much closer to Ianto and when he turned, the towel still over his head, he could feel Jack’s body fondly enclosing his.

“Though I much more like the front of you, you know.” Jack said, lifting the towel with one hand, the other pulling Ianto in by the waist. Jack lent in and joined their lips in slow, lazy kiss. When they broke apart, they rest their foreheads against each other, the towel still covering both of them.

“Hey,” Jack smiled fondly, seeing the same reaction creeping on Ianto’s face.

“Hey.”

“You should go to dress yourself before you get cold.”

“Yeah, I guess I should.”

“Will you do something for me?”

“Depends. What is it?”

“Will you get that pyjama I bought you on Christmas?”

“Really?” Ianto rolled his eyes – at least it was what it looked like under the dim shadow of his face under the towel – but he smiled anyway.

“The one with little steaming coffee cups and hearts on it?”

“Oh come on. You know you love it.”

“Yeah,” Ianto paused for a while, as if he was thinking of something. And Jack wondered if he remembered what he said before he fell asleep in the tub.

“Yeah. I love it.” Ianto pierced his line of thoughts. “You know I do.”

“Yeah. I do.” he gave Ianto one last tender kiss before he let him go, turning around and starting to blow out the candles.

“Don’t wait up for me. Just go to sleep, ok?” he said over his shoulder as he pulled the plug out from the tub.

“Ok.” Ianto said as he hung the towel on the rails and wandered off to the bedroom.

 

               Jack made his way out of the bathroom, going mostly by memory and touch, as all the lights were already off. When he walked into the bedroom, he saw the silhouette of a man lying on the bed under the covers. He was lightened by the stream of moon light, piercing through the curtains into the room and Jack smiled fondly. He was beautiful. And he was his, only his. His Ianto. He wandered to the empty side of the bed and climbed under the covers, immediately seeking the warmth of other man’s body. Ianto turned around and threw his hand around Jack’s waist immediately.

“Hey,” he murmured into Jack’s shoulder, scooping closer to him.

“You should have been sleeping, shouldn’t you?”

“And you should have been dressed, Jack.” Ianto said, without even opening his eyes.

Jack laughed quietly and turned to face Ianto properly.

“You know you are really cute like this.” he said, smiling fondly. Ianto’s hand left Jack's waist momentarily, scrabbling for something behind his back and Jack was suddenly hit in the face with the small pillow.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“I'm not cute.” Ianto murmured, sleepily.

“Ok then.” Jack put away the pillow, turning back to Ianto again. “You look really badass when you’re in your cute coffee cups and hearts pyjama, sleeping like a little baby.”

“That’s much better,” Ianto nuzzled into Jack’s chest, hugging him tightly.

“Where have you even got the candles, though?” a sudden question and Ianto’s vivid tone surprised Jack.

“Uhm... I asked Tosh to buy some and store it in her apartment because let’s face it, if I left them in the Hub you’d eventually find them and you would get suspicious.”

“So you planned this for some time?”

“Of course I do. You think this was just a spontaneous idea?”

“Well, I don't know. You’re quite good in this.”

“In what?”

“In big gestures.”

“Oh yeah. I'm quite good in many big things.”

“That’s true.” Ianto grinned. “Big speeches, big entrances, big time showing off.”

“Hey! That’s not fair.”

“Though there’s one thing I am bigger at.” Ianto smirked against Jack naked chest, amused.

“Oh come one. It’s not my fault that comparing to your... endowment... every other guy’s look small.”

Ianto chuckled slightly and scooped even closer to Jack. “You know I like you just the way you are.”

“Yeah... me too.” Jack whispered.

“You like yourself just the way you are?” Ianto laughed quietly.

“You are spoiling the atmosphere, Ianto.”

“Sorry.”

“Yeah. Just... Go to sleep, ok? You need rest.”

“Ok.” Ianto yawned to emphasize Jack’s words. “Goodnight, Jack.”

“Goodnight, Ianto.”

 

               Jack however, as much as he wanted to, couldn’t really fall asleep that night. He found himself looking up at the ceiling or out at the window for few hours. Ianto even managed to roll himself away in the sleep and tossed few times so now he was lying on his side, facing Jack. Jack sighed and propped himself on the shoulder, facing sleeping Ianto. He smiled softly as he was watching his lover’s kind features relaxed face for a while. He seemed so at ease, so without worry. And Jack kind of envied him this; this ability to let everything go for a while; in the dream world. He envied him the soundless nights full of nice dreams. He envied him he was not haunted by the guilt of past regrets and actions, every time he closed his eyes. He envied him he had the strength to say to others he loves them. He envied him he will find his peace one day.

And he also wondered. He wondered, why would Ianto want to be with him? Why would he choose him, out of everyone? He knew they couldn’t really be together. He knew...  
he knew they won’t grow old together, happily holding each other’s hands. He knew Jack couldn’t give him what he really wanted. Not so much even what he deserved. And yet- yet he chose him. Yet he wanted to be with him. Yet he loved him.

“You are unique human being, Ianto Jones.” Jack whispered and leaned in to kiss Ianto’s temple gently. He lied down on the pillow then, reaching for Ianto’s face tenderly, soothing his cheek. “We both know this is just temporary, Ianto. And we both know how it will end,” a single solitary tear left Jack’s eye and he needed to take a deep breath before he continued.

“I am not strong enough to tell you in person, Ianto. I am sorry. I just. I couldn’t handle the pain if I admit my feelings and then... lost you. But I want you to know. And I think you already know. I’m just. I’m sorry I can’t tell you, Ianto: I love you, Ianto Jones. Forever.”

He shifted closer to Ianto, wrapping his arms around his waist, and closing his eyes. And he finally found himself drifting to sleep that night, having quite nice dreams after all.


	2. A wish which has never been made and the one which has never been fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What they have (and haven't) wished for that evening.

               “Well, there goes our dessert then,” Jack sighed, looking helplessly on empty bowls.

“Oh don’t be such a child, Jack,” Ianto scowled him. “You had more than enough already. Hey look!” he exclaimed suddenly, jumping away from Jack’s embrace and pointing to the sky.

“It’s the falling star. Wish something!” Ianto’s eyes were fixed on the sky, following the fast movements of the sky.

Jack looked up to the part of universe Ianto was gesturing to and in fact, there was a burning object falling down to the horizon very quickly. And Jack smiled sadly. Because there was only one thing he knew he wanted now. He had everything he could ever wish for. He was happy. Except one thing... but he knew a fallen star couldn’t grant him mortality. He knew that a falling star could not grant him getting old and grey with Ianto, or having their graves set next to each other on the graveyard, some cliché poem about their eternal love craved into the stone. And so Jack only smiled sadly and whispered:

“I have everything I want here with me.”

Ianto was looking up to the sky, his eyes fixed on the star falling through the curtain of the night. He knew it was stupid because he knew miracles don’t happen. And if they did, they wouldn’t happen through falling stars. He had to stifle the laugh of how absurd his wish was, but his eyes still stayed perplexed to the sky. Yes. It was absurd. But... it was only a wish. What could he loose? He closed his eyes and thought: “I wish... I wish I could live as long as Jack so.... so Jack wouldn’t ever again be alone.”


End file.
